


Uncertainty

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Uncertainty

There is nothing but a peaceful, dark, silence. No problems or concerns to worry about, instead the bliss that can only come from true ignorance.

That serenity is broken by the startling sound of Kenna’s abrupt awakening. Her heavy breathing slowing down little by little as she feels the sheets cling to her bare skin. As if in disgust, she tosses the bedding aside and walks over to the window to feel a soothing breeze against her nakedness. The night air doesn’t disappoint, tingling her body, making her feel very much alive. She is thankful for the darkness that cloaks her form and allows her to be free of the watchful gaze of others. That, and the cool wind that refreshes her body. With her eyes closed, Kenna meditates on the days events to come, attempting to clear her mind of anxiety. A rough, calloused hand cupping the curve of her ass brings her back to reality.

“Val,” Kenna says with a grin, “what brings you up?”

The Mercenary slides around to meet Kenna’s eyes. “You do, of course. I can’t let my very beautiful, and very naked, wife mope around without seeing what I can do.”

Kenna smiles and kisses Val softly. “I must admit that recent events have weighed upon me, but that is no excuse. Please forgive my behavior, Val. You don’t deserve such a distant wife. I just worry about what will happen tomorrow. After we merge the Five Kingdoms into one, will there be resentment? I can imagine Rowan feeling betrayed, our other allies cautious, and that’s not to say anything about Zenobia. I wasn’t her favorite person, to begin with, and killing her father and brother made things worse. She must be furious with the prospect of my being queen over her and all of Abanthus.”

Val holds Kenna close, pressing their bare breasts together. There is a calm silence between them as Val continues to hold Kenna, peppering kisses on her face. Finally, she speaks.

“Always so serious, Kenna, and for what? I know that ruling the entire Five Kingdoms is a lot to deal with. But you’re Queen Badass Kenna. You’ve always ruled wisely and courageously. And I’m here with you. Side by side, we’ll face every challenge and triumph every step of the way. There’s nothing that we can’t handle.”

Despite her concern, a smile forms on Kenna’s lips. “Queen Badass Kenna? I wonder how all the nobles would feel if they had to refer to me as such.” She rests her forehead against Val’s, turning both of them to the side to bask once more in the comforting breeze. “I love your easy sense of humor, Val. You always know how to make me laugh and your confidence in us is a great relief.” Kenna eyes Val up and down her naked form. “You’re so beautiful, my love, and it’s been far too long since we’ve known each other’s touch. I can’t think of a better way to take my mind off everything than to express our love, physically.”

“Oh, gorgeous. You just said the magic words.” A delighted squeal escapes Kenna’s lips as Val effortlessly picks her up and carries her back to bed. The Mercenary takes her time with her wife, letting her fingers drift lazily across Kenna’s breasts, down to her wet folds, then back up dragging slickness along the way. Next, Val pulls Kenna up to kiss her. 

After a few minutes, Kenna pulls away breathless. Only Val could have such an impact on her. She presses her lips to Val’s again, this time softer. The comfort of Val’s strong arms can do much, but now Kenna wants more. She gets down on all fours demanding that Val spank her, which the Mercenary happily does.

Val slaps Kenna’s ass until it turns an exotic shade of red, and then lightly rubs her wife’s backside. She presses a kiss to each of the cheeks, letting her lips linger on the beautiful, soft skin, then lays Kenna down to face her. With her rough fingers, Val slides in and out of Kenna and licks her fingers clean. The Warrior Queen is more than ready.

A jolt of excitement courses through Kenna’s body. It’s Val’s tongue gliding against her crease then slowly, entering. Kenna feels Val pleasuring her sensitive nub and lapping up her juices. But just as Kenna is about to come, Val stops.

“What the hells, Val?”

The Mercenary chuckles. “Just trying to keep you on your toes. We wouldn’t things to be over too quick, now would we?”

“Please, Val. I need you to take me all the way. I can’t stand waiting any longer.”

Val grabs Kenna’s legs and wraps them around her neck. “Anything you say.”

Kenna writhes with pleasure as Val resumes tasting her. She feels her walls tighten around Val’s tongue and fingers and finally she finishes. With her body spent, Kenna rolls over to lay down on top of her wife. She kisses Val’s breasts and whispers a promise of what’s to come for her. Val’s eyes go wide.

“Oh, this is going to be fun. But are you sure you’re ok, now?”

Kenna shrugs. “‘Ok’ is a relative term. There’s so much uncertainty about taking on four completely separate kingdoms. I do worry that the people may resent us or something else might happen. Something worse. But I will say that I’m happy. As long as I have you here to rule with me, I feel very good about the future. I love you more than anything in the world, Val.”

“I love you too, gorgeous. And if you’re feeling alright, I do believe you had something in store for me.”

Kenna winks. “Oh, I do. Just you lie back, relax, and enjoy this.”


End file.
